


Copy Cat

by rosesinheavylight



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Gen, One Shot, its so short but the idea was too good to not write even if it's barely a chapter long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesinheavylight/pseuds/rosesinheavylight
Summary: Meow finds Dandy's jacket without Dandy in it. It goes as well as you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting NaNoWriMo for my creative writing class in a few days so I probably won't get to do much writing outside of my novel for the month, but before I disappear here's an idea I wrote out in like forty minutes because my life's been lacking Space Dandy and the Aloha Oe crew are still my fucking boys and never fail to make me happy :'^)

"Hey, QT! Look what I found!"

The robot hesitated to glance up from their reading because they didn't know whether or not they wanted to see what Meow had discovered. They were still reeling from the time the alien had brought a dead mouse up from the bowels of the ship and scared the other two half to death. He simply stated that he did it so that they wouldn't have to.  _For someone who was telling everyone he wasn't a cat, he sure got up to a lot of catlike activities_ , the robot pondered to themselves.

QT slowly let their monitor's optics wander from their fishing magazine. Meow stood in front of them in a certain varsity jacket with the star on the left side and a smug smile as he waited for an overzealous response from the robot. Silence rang out for a moment, tense in Meow's head but confused in the robot's.

"That's Dandy's jacket." QT observed dryly, and Meow sulked a bit and huffed, "No, you don't say..."

"Do I have to ask you?" They closed the magazine, their small dots for recognizable eyes turning into semi-circles to simulate eyelids lowered in exhaustion. The alien flicked his tail but said nothing, biting his bottom lip with his sharp teeth, so the robot finally groaned, _"Why_ are you wearing his jacket?"

"I don't know, I just found it laying around and decided to have fun with it." He looked to his back to see the large five-pointed star, and then asked the robot, "Hehe, hey, you wanna see my impression of Dandy?"

"Not really..." The robot shied away, but Meow persuaded them, "Come on, I promise it's accurate!" He was already laughing, and the robot was silent but watched begrudgingly.

Meow cleared his throat and took his voice as low as he could manage. He started throwing his shoulders around rather violently, and pointing at random spots in the room as he spoke, "Hey QT, Wanna help me on a mission that will probably kill us but I literally do not care because I don't think anything through?"

He refused to face the robot head-on, giving him cheeky side-eyes and trying really hard not to break character as he went on, "Man, you know what I like doing? Acting like I know what girls like," He swooned as his voice cracked, "but in reality, I've never even touched a boob before."

The robot dare let out a little noise of dry amusement, but still crossed their arms and acted unimpressed. Meow whipped his head to face him, ears flopping as he asked, "You know what else I enjoy doing? Creating scenes out in public, because my self control is nonexistant, too."

The robot felt a twinge of laughter, but it all went back into their hard drive when they noticed someone was listening in, leaning against the doorway from the hallway with his arms crossed and a sneer forming on his face.

QT said nothing and watched Meow start to dig his own grave as he pointed at them and commented, "Did you know I've been trying to pass my hairstyle as a good one since Space Century VIII? Still hasn't caught on, though. Isn't that lame, little buddy?"

The robot looked off to the side awkwardly, and finally the alien burst out laughing, "Seriously, you don't think I make a good Dandy?" He insisted, "I've got him down to a science!"

The robot looked up over the alien's head, and that's when the shadow fell over the back of the Betelgeusian and the room once again fell quiet. Meow's smile dropped and his fur stood on end as the real voice trumped the interpretation with one cold sentence.

"I'll **beat**  you down to a science if you don't get out of my jacket, cat."


End file.
